


I Won't Ask

by WitchRavenFox



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Staying Behind, Unspoken words, getting left behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Captain Jack and his crew are pushing off to do what pirates do best, but Will and Elizabeth are staying behind, this time. Saying goodbye without saying goodbye. Boys in love. This is a universe where Will and Elizabeth are only friends, very good friends, but thats truly it.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	I Won't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in my google docs, and i thought to myself 'why haven't I posted this before?' I wrote it last year, and it's just a little something. Hope you enjoy, and leave kind words and cookies - I love them :)

Will looked over the ship's hull for the first time with trepidation in his heart. The decks hustle and bustle not lifting his spirits, nor the gentle rise and fall of the water below. This was not his journey to take. Not his time on this ship, he had things to attend to at the smithy. This time he knew he would be saying goodbye to Jack, without knowing when he would lay eyes on him again, but just hoping that he would.

Dammit all, he had let himself get attached to Jack. No, it wasn’t attached, it was-

‘Penny for your thoughts, William?’

Jack sidled up beside Will and he hadn’t even noticed, so lost in thought. Will kept his eyes ahead, not turning, not looking. He wouldn’t give into the need, or give Jack the satisfaction of acknowledgement right away.

‘Honestly Jack, I’ve no idea if they would be worth the coin. Best you keep it for when you make port and need more rum.’ 

Jack snorted and looked at Will fully. ‘You know you need to make sure you have everything. If you’re really staying behind.’

‘I know. I have.’ Will said squaring his shoulders. ‘Almost everything is gone. What’s left here, belongs here.’ Will shot Jack a quick look over his shoulder. ‘You know I won’t ask you to stay or delay this journey any longer, don’t you?’

‘I know, and I won’t ask.’ Jack leaned in closer to Will and braced himself on the rail and lowered his voice. ‘I’ll be back, you know it.’

Will allowed his hand to slide towards Jack’s, allowed their little fingers to rest beside each other before curling his own around Jack’s. ‘I know you will. I’ll be here, waiting. And maybe next time…’

‘Of course. Next time, William. And don’t you dare let Elizabeth take advantage. You know what she’s like. Have you running around after her on some stupid scheme… I’m the only one you should be doing that for.’

Will curled his whole hand around Jack’s and drew him in close, close enough to wrap his free hand around his jaw, and take in the sadness in his eyes. ‘I’ll save the rum from her, don’t worry.’

Jack gave a half-hearted smile before planting a firm kiss on Will, enjoying the feel of him push back and surrender simultaneously. Jack felt him open up for the kiss and took it hungrily, knowing it would be weeks or months until he made port here again. He swallowed Will’s whimper and forced himself to pull back, separate.

‘You’d better be getting back, boat is ready and someone will take you there,’ Jack mumbled, ‘and remember, always save the rum, dearest William.’

  
  



End file.
